Love is Eternal
by neko-hime-4ever
Summary: Temporarily discontinued. Naraku is dead and the jewel gone. Everyone lives their happy normal lives. Shippo leaves, meets a girl and comes back to Kagome and Inuyasha after 500 years. Yes, its a ShippoOC story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, so don't bite me!!!  
  
A/N: This is my first IY fic, so please be easy! And if anyone can help me make this look better, PLEASE DO SO!! I hate the way it looks!! How do you separate paragraphs?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"....."= things said '.....'= things thought  
  
The boy sat on a branch of the sacred tree, watching the couple inside the house play with their children. He knew the couple well and longed to be inside with them. He smiled as one of the children, the oldest, pounced on his father. He watched the mother hold their only daughter and laugh as the other two boys joined in tackling their father. He knew that in a little while, he would be a part of the game. Soon, he would meet the children, and be reunited with his family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch, you brats!" said Inuyasha as his son bit his ear.  
  
"Haruko," said Kagome to the oldest boy, "Be gentle. Your father is not as strong as you are." The boy, a 5 year old child with raven black hair and white dog ears poking out, released his father's ears and jumped next to his mother. The other two boys, Ryu and Keitaro, joined their triplet sister, Midori. The triplets were 3 years old. Ryu had silver hair and claws, as did Keitaro. They both had violet eyes with a strip of gold in one eye, opposite of the other. Midori was the only one who looked like a full demon. She had silver hair to match her brothers and claws, but she also had razor sharp fangs, pointed human ears, and golden eyes.  
  
"Come on, Kagome!" said Inuyasha "Let them at me. I can take them!"  
  
"You're not even strong enough to take me, and besides, they need to go to sleep." She took them upstairs and got them in bed. As she came back and sat on the couch, she motioned for Inuyasha to come sit next to her. As he did so, she turned on the TV and cuddled up to him. After a moment he turned to look at her.  
  
"You really think you can take me?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Well, I am hanyou now, so I'm as strong as you and....what are you doing?" she asked as he leaned over her.  
  
"Care to wager on that?" he said. Then, quick as lightning, he pinned her down as she struggled under him. "Well?" he smirked.  
  
"I can try" she said. He bent down and grazed her neck with his fangs working up to her lips. She met him with a very heated kiss. 'Finally,' he thought, 'she has been so stubborn since those kids were born. It's gonna be a good night...' They were jerked out of it by a knock on the door.  
  
"What the hell...who could that be?"  
  
They went to the door and opened it to see a boy, a handsome teenage boy. He had long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail and bright green eyes. He wore blue jeans and a button up shirt that was open to show a perfectly toned chest.  
  
"Can we help...?" Inuyasha started but then he caught the strangers scent. Kagome gasped and turned on the porch light.  
  
"Hi, mama!" said the boy smiling.  
  
"Shippo!" cried Kagome, hugging him.  
  
"Oh no," Inuyasha groaned, "Now you're a bigger brat, literally."  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." said Shippo, holding out his hand. Inuyasha took it and then pulled the boy in an embrace. Shippo, taken aback, pulled away in time to dodge a blow directed at his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Feh" was his only reply as he turned to go back into the living room. Kagome glared at him then turned to Shippo smiling.  
  
"Come in, tell me what you did over the 500 years."  
  
"It's a very long story" he said walking in.  
  
"Well, it's late, so why don't you stay with us and tell us tomorrow? You can meet the kids that way." She suddenly gasped. "Your tail" she said pointing to the long fox tail that used to be puffball.  
  
"Yeah, that happened about 200 years ago," he sighed, "not long after I met her."  
  
"Who?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'll tell you in the story." he smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'll get your room ready." she said and ran to the guest room. Shippo smiled and walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting. Inuyasha looked at the boy who had grown considerably since last they met, but of course, refused to admit it.  
  
"500 years and you still look like a baby."  
  
"I can't believe you would say that to someone who is probably stronger than you"  
  
"Stronger, yeah right! The only thing your good at is fox magic."  
  
Fortunately, Kagome has perfect timing. "Please don't fight now. You can in the morning. Let's not wake the kids. Shippo, I have your bed ready." She motioned for him to follow her to the back room. As he followed, he glanced into the rooms and saw what looked like a miniature Inuyasha without dog ears, and realized it was 1 of the 3 pups, the little girl.  
  
"Her name is Midori" said Kagome.  
  
"Any relation to the ancient priestess, Midoriko."  
  
"So, you caught on. When we completed the jewel, I suppose the battle inside ended. When we had her, that name flooded back into my mind, and that is what I called her."  
  
"It fits, I suppose, she's a miko" said Shippo, staring at the hanyou child, "I've been replaced, haven't I?"  
  
"What? No, never" she went over and hugged him, "You will always be my kit, even if you are older than me now. And just because I have more pups doesn't mean I don't claim you as well."  
  
Shippo looked at his surrogate mother. She looked exactly the same as when he first saw her, though she was 22, she looked 17. The hanyou blood was doing its job.  
  
"Come on, it's late. We all need sleep tonight." she shooed Shippo into the room and tossed him a pair of Inuyasha's pajamas. By the time he had changed Inuyasha was in their room grumbling about Shippo wearing his clothes and Kagome was trying to settle him down.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight" said Shippo.  
  
"Our pleasure" said Kagome, kissing him on the forehead "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight," he answered. He turned off the light and laid down in the bed his "mother" made up for him. It felt good knowing that someone cared about him again. 500 years with only the occasional contact could drive anyone crazy. During those long years she, even if it was brief, was the one person that affected him. He longed to see her again. 'How will I know her? I haven't seen her in 200 years,' he thought. He remembered the first time he saw her, a fox child about his age, which looked about 10, playing with her toys in a field. He remembered her hair in the wind, the blonde and red blending together as she moved. Her tail, much the same color, curled around her legs. He cringed as he recollected how he met her. He walked up the hill to where she was, but as soon as she noticed him, his knees gave and he tumbled down. She got up and ran to his sprawled out figure. When he regained his senses, he noticed she had fox hind legs like his. "Are you okay?" she asked, giggling.  
  
"I think so." he said getting up.  
  
"Do you want to come play with me?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Uh.... sure." he said as he followed her back up. She suddenly jumped in front of him.  
  
"By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"Shippo" he answered, "What's yours?"  
  
"Kumiko" she turned and ran the rest of the way. With the sun setting behind her, her hair, tail, and kimono dancing in the breeze she looked like the embodiment of fire. As strange as it sounds, the "fire" that surrounded her was one of the purest things he had ever seen. He kept that image in his head. 'How much will she have changed? I came here originally to see mama, but then I got word that she lived in the area still. I didn't believe it until I caught her scent in the air on my way here.  
  
"How do I even begin to look for her in this huge city?" Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. 'What if she forgot me?' he shook his head at this. 'No, it has only been 200 years. I wonder how she'll react when she sees me?' He smiled and with that thought in his head, he drifted to sleep.  
  
Ok, its revised.....not any better, but revised. Please review!! I am not psychic and can not read your mind, so tell me what I am doing wrong!! So, neways....See ya!  
  
Neko-hime 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Inuyashatear well, whatever!  
  
Ack!! 2nd chapter!  
  
Chapter 2 "......"=things said '.......'=things thought  
  
The sunlight poured into the room, and yet, Shippo slept like a rock. Midori looked at him, wondering what to do.  
  
'Mama said to wake him up easily......how am I supposed to do this?' She looked at him again, 'Well, I know one way mama does it to daddy. I wonder if that'll work?' She crawled up on the bed, sitting next to his head. 'Ok....hope I don't get in trouble for this.' She leaned down to his ear 'Now mama does this,' she took a deep breath. "WAKE UP!" she screamed in his sensitive ears.  
  
"AHHH!! Whoa, argh" Then a loud crash. In his surprise, he had fallen off the bed.  
  
"Midori!," Kagome yelled from downstairs, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing mama" she answered, and ran down to her as Shippo got up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ouch, that is definitely their child. Better get up before the other three decide to help." He dressed and threw his hair in a low ponytail, then proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
"Haruko, please go set the table" Kagome said to the boy who was attempting to drag his father to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the leg and held him in the air. "Do what your mama told you."  
  
"Yes, daddy" he said, disappointed that his game was ended.  
  
"Ryu! Keitaro! Quit playing with your food and eat it!" barked Inuyasha.  
  
The boys abruptly stopped and continued eating as Shippo entered the room. The children stopped everything and stared at him.  
  
"Shippo, good morning!" said Kagome, giving him a hug, "Come meet the children."  
  
"I've met one" he said, looking at the child hiding behind her mother's skirt.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling to wake you up." She said with the sweetest smile.  
  
Inuyasha butted in finally. "Don't apologize for that. He probably deserves it."  
  
"Inuyasha! You'll give the kids bad ideas" said Kagome, smacking him on the head.  
  
"Sorry" he said sulking.  
  
"Well, anyway, this is Haruko, our oldest. And this is Ryu and Keitaro. They and Midori are triplets."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. My name is Shippo."  
  
"Are you an inuyoukai like us?" asked Haruko.  
  
"No, I'm a kitsune youkai."  
  
"So this is the uncle Shippo you told us about in your stories?" asked Ryu.  
  
"No," Kagome said, Shippo looked at her, frightened, "He is your brother, not your uncle."  
  
"Really! You mean Haruko's not the oldest!" cried Keitaro.  
  
"Well, yes but, oh I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I want to hear what Shippo has done over the past 500 years!" said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah! A story" cried the children.  
  
"Well, we better sit down. It's a long one."  
  
They all went into the living room, cluttered with toys and clothes. Inuyasha was on the couch, watching TV. Kagome went over and turned it off.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" he whined.  
  
"Shippo is going to tell us what he has been doing while he was gone."  
  
"Whatever," he said, pretending to fall asleep.  
  
The triplets each sat in a chair of their own, while Haruko sat between his mom and dad. Shippo fell into a recliner.  
  
"So where did you go after we completed the jewel?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, for a while I just wandered from place to place. I mostly stayed in caves. You would be proud, Inuyasha. I hunted on the skills you taught me. I meant to thank you for that."  
  
"Feh, don't mention it" he said gruffly but secretly smiling.  
  
Shippo laughed at him. "Anyway, I spent most of the first hundred years training and teaching myself just to learn to live. I started to make brief appearances in human societies, just to see how they would react. A lot of people were kind to young demons like me then, but others were just plain mean. Ha ha! I was chased out more than once by the boys of the villages, but scared the life out of them afterward by changing into my youkai form."  
  
"Your youkai form? Since when?" asked Inuyasha, suddenly interested.  
  
"I could do it when I was with you, but only on occasion, so I didn't show you. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Continue with your story" said Kagome. "Ok, well, in the next hundred years, I spent most of my time making allies with other demons. I only wanted to learn different ways to live, and one group I saw occasionally was Koga's gang."  
  
"WHAT! You actually talked to that flea-bag willingly!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't so much I went to see him. It was more to see her.  
  
"Your mate?" said Inuyasha in a mocking tone.  
  
"She is not my mate, she is just a friend. She lived with Koga, so I saw her whenever I went to talk to him. Actually, she is the reason I made an alliance with Koga."  
  
"What's her name?" asked Midori.  
  
Shippo smiled, "Her name is Kumiko. She is a kitsune youkai like me. I stayed with them on and off for about another hundred years. Then a rival wolf pack caused them to leave."  
  
"Heh! He wasn't strong enough to take them on, huh? Typical wolf" said Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo glared at him. "He left because the majority of his pack was sick because of a plague. He knew if he went into battle with them, his pack would be destroyed. So, he left."  
  
"Well, it was for the better, then." said Kagome.  
  
"That is another reason I came back. I got word from some minor demons that he is back in this area and living pretty good. Aside from seeing you, I hoped to find him and Kumiko as well. I was really skeptical when I arrived, but then I caught her scent in a small diner, along with the smell of wolves."  
  
"What? Koga is here? Now?" squeaked Kagome.  
  
"At least, I think he is. It might just be his pack. There is no telling where he is."  
  
"So, this Kumiko, she lives with Koga? And she is a kitsune? How did that happen?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Beats me. I usually only talked to her and we never talked about our current situations. I know she doesn't have parents, and I guess she figured my real parents were dead since I considered you my mom." He looked at Kagome.  
  
"Ahem, if I recall, I was a pretty good father figure." piped Inuyasha.  
  
"You actually claim me?" asked Shippo, staring at him and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, I still think you are pretty useless, but wasn't I always there to protect you?"  
  
"So Shippo really is our brother." Keitaro whispered to his siblings. Kagome giggled, "Well, what did you do the rest of the time from when she left till now?"  
  
"Basically, I wandered around looking for her. Then I found out where you lived, and decided to come here."  
  
"But where did you live this whole time?" she asked.  
  
"Where ever I wanted to. A homeless shelter, hotels, the streets. It depended on what I felt like. I have money, so I had food and clothes whenever I needed it." He saw the worried look on Kagome's face and added,  
  
"I didn't steal it or anything. Remember the deals with the other demons I told you I made? Well, over five hundred years, you can change the rules a bit." He sat smiling.  
  
"Well that's good to know. So, how do you mean you 'changed the rules'?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Favors" he chuckled, "Or blackmail some would call it."  
  
"SHIPPO!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Atta boy!" said Inuyasha, who was then slapped upside the head.  
  
Shippo laughed. "Anyway, I meant to ask. Do you have any idea how I can find her? This is a big city, and I just got here, so I don't know my way around."  
  
"We could check on the internet directory. There might be something there. Inuyasha, could you check after we eat?" asked Kagome. He started to answer when there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up to answer it. A minute after she opened the door, "Shippo, it's for you!"  
  
Well, Shippo and everyone else jumped up to greet the stranger at the door. It was a girl. She was panting, obviously from running, but smiling. He stared at her for a moment before recognizing her red hair, long tail, and familiar scent.  
  
"Kumiko!" He shouted.  
  
Umm........OK, it sucks. So review and tell me how to change it!! Guess I'll update later. See ya!  
  
Neko-hime  
  
Ane Peoples!!! It's Neko's editor Rini-Chan! Man it took me forever to type all this! Oh well! I volunteered for this job so I shouldn't whine! Lol. Anyways, oh no! It's the PENGUINS!! Oh wait nope it's just Neko! Hehe! ::runs away:: Later Peoples! I gotta go! Review!!! OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE RINI!!!! Oh wait....I'm not capable of pain or torture! But Neko is! HAHAHAHA!!! Well laterness! ::see's cookies laying on a plate:: OOOO!!! COOKIES!!! ::runs off:: 


End file.
